


Serpent Sisters

by starcall



Series: The Harry Potter Random Smut Machine [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Slytherin princesses Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger are inseperable best friends ready for a wild night of partying at the Parkinson House. But when Pansy's step-brother Adrian Pucey catches Hermione's eye, the night gets wilder than any of them expected.Pairing from the Harry Potter Ship Generator (https://harryspotter.tumblr.com/hpshipgenerator#).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Adrian Pucey
Series: The Harry Potter Random Smut Machine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Serpent Sisters

Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger wind their way through the party, gracefully sliding past the packed crowd of Slytherins filling the parlour, corridors, billiard room, and dining room of the Parkinson House. Though they're a familiar sight around the dungeons and corridors of Hogwarts, the two girls still turn heads.

At Pansy's insistence, they're wearing matching outfits, a spin on their school uniforms that's definitely against dress code. Tight skirts in dark green plaid, white blouses with several buttons undone, fishnet tights and high-heeled black boots. And the finishing touch, chokers of green velvet holding a silver snake at the throat, a present from Pansy commemorating the fourth anniversary of their friendship.

Four years now they've been practically attached at the hip. Four years since Pansy took Hermione, the only Muggleborn in Slytherin, a frumpy, awkward outcast, and with her careful instruction and attentive care, made her one of the most popular girls in school. It was Pansy who gave Hermione her first bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to turn her bushy, tangled hair into loose, sleek brown waves. Pansy who showed her how to underscore her eyes with dark, winged liner and paint her lips--black, blood red, or green, like they are tonight. How to dress for her body, in bras that squeeze and push up, heels that lengthen her legs and lift her rear.

Hermione is taller, though only by a couple of inches, with softer, more delicate features compared to Pansy's sharp, strong looks. Hermione envies her waspish waist and slim hips, her big, full breasts that curve out from her lithe frame, though Pansy is always quick to praise Hermione's curves, her soft skin which tans easily into a tawny brown where Pansy burns. Still, despite their physical differences, the way they mirror each other, moving in such perfect concert, pinkies linked to stay together in the clamour of the party, a person could be forgiven for mistaking them for sisters.

"Seven o'clock..." Pansy leans in close to whisper to Hermione, lips almost brushing her ear. Subtly, she glances over and her mouth opens in shock.

"Malfoy? What is _he_ doing here?" Hermione turns back before saying his name.

"I invited him, obviously," Pansy smirks. "Thought it might be nice for him to see us having a good time..."

"See you, you mean?" Hermione raises her eyebrows.

"No. _Us._ " Pansy tucks a stray brown curl behind Hermione's ear. "I have a feeling about tonight."

"Right. You know, last time you had a 'feeling about tonight', it was the Weasley Incident." Hermione lowers the last few words to below a whisper.

"Speak not, you little bitch..." Pansy gives her a hard pinch on the arse and she jumps, sniggering. "Just trust me, okay? Here. Cheers, babes." They clink goblets of Mr. Parkinson's expensive wine between them and something catches Pansy's eye over Hermione's shoulder.

"Aaand Flint just eye-fucked the shit out of you..." She murmurs with a grin. "Told you. They'll be all over you tonight."

"You're lying. Flint?" Hermione bites her lip. "Didn't he graduate about five years ago?"

"I know," Pansy purrs, tongue between her teeth. "God, he's massive, too. Anyway... you'll have your pick."

Hermione glances back at the group of boys gathered behind the sofa. Malfoy, Pansy's ex and a total pig, is holding court. Tall, stringy Nott is at his elbow, sniggering along while burly Montague guffaws, spilling his drink on himself and vain, preening Blaise leans elegantly as if he's posing for a magazine. Warrington and Bletchley, older boys who've already graduated from Hogwarts, look considerably more bored.

"Zabini is fit, isn't he?" Pansy asks, watching her.

Hermione shrugs, fingering the hem of her skirt. "He's good-looking, I suppose."

"Come on..." Pansy grabs her by the hand and pulls her towards them, forcing Hermione to catch herself before she stumbles on her tall boots.

"Boys." The circle parts immediately at Pansy's word, all eyes turning to them. "Going to stand here and wank each other off all night?"

"Pansy." Draco's lip curls, looking them both up and down. "Do you two have a corner to stand on after this? Didn't realize your Dad needed money _that_ badly. That why you're still friends with this Mudblood? Bet she knows a lot of Muggle blokes."

Montague and Nott cackle like it's the funniest thing in the world, and even Blaise smirks. Hermione feels her face grow hot with anger, but she keeps her face cool and impassive like Pansy.

"Funny. Remember when you used to beg me for a three-way with 'this Mudblood'? You even threw a little tantrum when I said no on your birthday..." Pansy mock pouts, lip trembling.

"That's a fucking lie..." Draco snaps immediately, but he's already going pink.

Hermione smirks. "...That's okay, Draco. From what Pansy's told me, it doesn't sound like you have quite enough for one girl, let alone two." She holds her fingers a few inches apart.

Warrington and Bletchley snort, and Draco's angry flush deepens. "Listen, you little cunts--" he starts to snarl.

"--Christ, Malfoy, you're going to get spittle in my beer." The boy who appears next to Malfoy is taller than him by a few inches, even leaning on the back of the sofa, his short black hair falling thick and curly onto his forehead. He's slender, wiry, olive-skinned and dark eyed, with a strong nose, and a distinct, mottled port-wine birth mark on his cheek. He's wearing a black jumper embroidered with the crimson "BB" of the Ballycastle Bats, who's reserve team he recently signed to.

"Lads." Ignoring the assembled Seventh Years, Adrian Pucey gives a nod to Warrington and Bletchley, gets one in return.

Hermione feels a rush of satisfaction at the how the disinterested interruption throws Malfoy off, clearly hesitant to keep slagging Pansy off in front of her own step-brother.

"Boring party, anyway." Draco puts his face in his cup, before slithering off, followed by Montague, though Nott and Blaise linger with the older boys.

"See the match on Saturday, Puce?" Bletchley asks.

Adrian nods. "Portree's buggered this season. Coaching's an embarassment. They've got the best beaters in the League and Cavendish has got them back at the line with their thumbs up their arses." Quidditch is the only thing Hermione has ever seen him discuss with anything resembling enthusiasm.

"Falmouth has better beaters," Zabini chimes in.

Adrian snorts, pushing the sleeves of his jumper up. "At what, causing injuries? Because they don't stop goals. I'd score fifty points on them."

This causes a small uproar, and Pansy sighs hugely, the boys' attention now firmly on Pucey and Quidditch. "Kill me..." she groans under her breath to Hermione, slipping an arm around her waist as they both turn to go.

"Oi, Pansy." Adrian catches them on their way, leaning away from the group, now arguing about the merits of Tutshill's defense. "Leave it out next time you want to invite your wanker ex over. His voice irritates me."

"I'll invite who I like. Last I checked, it's _my_ father's house," Pansy shoots back.

"And what would your father say if he saw this fucking circus..." Adrian glances around the party, before looking back at them appraisingly. "Or that little get-up?"

"What? Don't you think we look cute?" Pansy adopts a sultry expression, leaning an elbow on Hermione's shoulder, thrusting out her chest and posing with her hip popped.

Adrian shakes his head, sipping his beer. "You let her dress you up like that, Granger?"

Hermione feels herself flushing again, but before she can respond, Pansy steps in. "Why shouldn't she? She looks fucking incredible. We've got every guy in Slytherin staring."

He puts his hands up. "You two have fun with every guy in Slytherin, then. Thank god you're not my actual sister, Parkinson."

"Love you too, big brother..." With a rude gesture, Pansy pulls Hermione away from him. "Such a prick. Trying to tell us what to wear as if he wasn't checking us out with all the rest."

"Was he?" Hermione glances back over her shoulder, but Adrian's already turned back to his conversation. _Pucey? Checking_ her _out?_

"Of course, he was. He's a pervert, trust me. My own step-brother and he's constantly staring at my tits at the breakfast table. It's disgusting."

"And what are you wearing to the breakfast table?" Hermione smirks. If it's anything like what Pansy wears around the dormitory, one could hardly blame Pucey. Pansy takes any opportunity to go braless for a truly shocking level of bouncy cleavage.

Pansy shrugs innocently. "Now _you_ sound like him! C'mon, let's dance."

There's no dance floor, so they make one where they are, swaying rhythmically to the sounds of the Weird Sisters blasting from the gramaphone. Hermione loops an arm around Pansy's neck as their hips circle in sync, while Pansy's hand rests on her waist, before casually sliding onto her arse as always. Soon a crowd is pressed around them, boys trying to get close to them, girls mimicking them, a tangled knot of shifting bodies. Pansy shakes her head pitingly--purebloods seem to typically lack a sense of rhythm, but Hermione introduced Pansy to the ways of Muggle club dancing years ago and now they've both mastered it.

Pansy spins Hermione around so she's behind her, holding her gyrating hips, and Hermione presses back against her, lifts her arms in the air as they grind together, basking in the glow of the staring onlookers. But as if she could feel one set of eyes hotter on her skin, Hermione glances up to see Pucey across the room, back on the wall. He takes a sip of his beer and keeps looking.

Hermione's heart starts to hammer in her chest, but wine drunk and well taught by Pansy, she holds his gaze unflinchingly through the sea of Slytherins.

His brown eyes travel coolly over her body, and she straightens her shoulders, rolls her hips, casually tosses her hair back as it bounces around her shoulders. Making sure he's still watching, Hermione turns her head and with tipsy, flushed boldness, presses her lips to Pany's, slipping her tongue into her best friend's mouth, one hand threading into her short black bob. It's hardly the first time they've snogged at a party, usually for attention or out of pure drunkeness, but this time is different somehow. The pillowy softness of Pansy's lips, the other girl's nimble, wine-tinged tongue sliding against hers... Hermione feels the warmth already simmering in her belly grow hotter.

She opens her eyes, pulling away from Pansy to catch sight of Adrian's back, heading towards the stairs. Impulsively, she leans into Pansy's ear to be heard over the music. "Be right back." The dark-haired witch looks at her quizzically. "Loo." Extricating herself from Pansy's grasp, she walks quickly, swaying slightly on her tall boots.

Fanning herself with a hand, Hermione makes her way upstairs just in time to see the door to Adrian's room close. Zabini exits the bathroom in front of her, stops when he sees her. "All right, Granger?"

With an inward groan off exasperation, Hermione lifts her chin and waves him away with a hand. Blaise glowers, but he brushes past her without another word. Alone in the corridor, Hermione steadies her breath, smooths her skirt and strides forward.

The door creaks, opening to the dim glow of candlelight. Adrian turns his chair around at his desk, crossing his arms. "Hi?"

"Hey," Hermione replies softly, closing the door behind her with a click. "What're you... up to?" Though she's peeked in the open doorway before, she's never been in his room. It's neat and surpisingly cozy, the walls crowded with images of Quidditch players and logos--framed photos, posters, and a large English National Team banner. His old Nimbus 2001 from Hogwarts leans up in the corner, where there's a bit of space cleared for dumbells and a jumprope. Full bookshelf. A worn Quaffle on his desk.

"Learning plays," he gestures to the notebook open behind him.

"You left a party to do homework?" She asks, arching an eyebrow.

His eyes narrow. "I seem to remember you being the smartest witch in your year. Before Parkinson got to you, anyway."

She forces herself not to look down. "I still am. Anyway, I doubt you actually remember me from before Pansy."

"I remember. Quiet, sensible, little good girl." He leans back, folding his hands behind his head. "Look at you now, eh?"

"You _have_ been..." Hermione murmurs, crossing one leg casually over the other.

Adrian shrugs. "Malfoy's right, you know. You do look like a whore. Especially the way you two were acting out there."

Hermione's jaw clenches as goosepimples raise on her arms and the back of her neck. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Of course I mind. It's embarassing. She's my step-sister," he says quietly.

"I'm not." Hermione hides behind her eyelashes before looking up to meet his gaze.

Adrian stares at her for a long moment before standing, slowly, stepping forward. If he wasn't within arm's reach of her, she wouldn't have heard: "Did she put you up to this or something?"

Calming her hitching breath, Hermione shakes her head. "...Pansy doesn't tell me what to do," she whispers.

"She told you to wear _this_ , didn't she?" He reaches out, brushing lint off her shoulder, scornfully toying with the open collar of her blouse, his knuckle grazing her collarbone.

"I like it." She sets her jaw in defiance, even as she wants to shiver.

"You like looking like a whore?" He hooks a finger into her choker and tugs gently. Hermione swallows, the sensation rippling down, over her breasts, through her belly and between her legs.

With her head spinning, she can't think of a clever reply, so instead she just nods, staring up at him, eyelids fluttering. Adrian nods, and puts a hand on the top of her head, guiding her down with another tug to her choker. Gratefully, Hermione drops to her knees, fingers fumbling at his belt buckle. Pansy's always taught her to tease, to make him wait for it, but Hermione searches feverishly for the waistband of his underwear, yanks it down until his hard cock is springing up in her face.

Her hands are all over it, feeling the veins and ridges under her fingers, the heat of his stiff length. It's the biggest she's ever touched or maybe she's just more turned on than she's ever been before, because she's never pressed her lips to the head of a cock so fast. She tastes him in a wet kiss, her tongue sliding out as she makes out with his dick, letting saliva ooze from her watering mouth to drip down his length for her pumping fingers.

"Hh..." Adrian groans softly, and Hermione is sure to stare up at him so she can see the look on his face as she slides the tight "O" of her lips over his mushroom head and starts suck in earnest, deep, hungry swallows, inches of his shaft at a time. As Pansy had delighted in the first time she had trained her with a banana, Hermione has little in the way of a gag reflex. Soon her nose is brushing his stomach, lips stretching around his girth as she plunges him down her throat, almost without meaning to, in her eagerness to please.

"Shit, Granger..." He pants, hand dropping to the back of her head. Hermione is almost as surprised as he is. She's always found him attractive, of course, in the way that all teenaged girls get quiet and giggly around their friends' older brothers, but she'd never imagined herself on her knees in Pucey's room, steadily stroking him with one hand while she hollows her cheeks and slurps down his cock. She doesn't know if Pansy would be proud or enraged, and she's not sure she cares.

With a wet pop and a gasp, Hermione pulls off his cock and massages his shaft up and down with her pursed, green lips, smearing her lipstick on his taut flesh. "Look." Adrian nods towards the full length mirror in the corner of her room.

Panting, Hermione sees herself on her knees for him, skirt riding up to show a glimpse of her thighs, encased in the fishnet webbing, resting atop the high heels of her boots. Her face is flushed, lips shiny and wet, inches from his erection, sticking out of his open trousers. She looks every bit the whore he called her, and she feels her knickers growing wet. He grips the base of his cock, and automatically she sticks out her tongue expectantly.

"You're still a good girl, aren't you?" Adrian murmurs down at her as he slaps his bulging crown against the blade of her tongue. "Even if Pansy's turned you into a little slut." Eyes on her own naughty reflection, Hermione nods. "Show me your tits, then."

Hermione slips the remaining buttons on her blouse, exposing her lacy bra, Slytherin green, of course, also matching with Pansy. Adrian doesn't stop to admire it before he pulls the cups down and wraps his long fingers around her perky, handful-sized breasts. She shudders as he tugs at her stiff, pebbled nipples, arching her back, reaching out to jerk his cock. He groans, staring down hungrily down at her, before grabbing her wrist, hauling her to her feet. "Get on the bed."

Panting, Hermione forces herself to walk at a measured, dignified pace, even though she wants to clamber onto it as quickly as she can. But as she mounts his bed, knees first, she feels his hand on the small of her back, another making a fist in her hair, and he's tugging her backwards, flipping her onto her back with a breathless squeal, so her head is hanging upside down off the side of the bed. Then his hands are on her again, squeezing her tits, her nipples now pointing at the ceiling, his other hand sliding down her stomach to slip down the front of her skirt. As his fingers rub at her wet panties, she squirms, gasping, mouth opening in time for his cock to slide back betweeen her parted lips.

Hermione huffs through her nose, sighs muffled as Pucey palms her pussy through her knickers while he begins to fuck her face, smoothly filling her throat with long thrusts of his cock while her head hangs there, trapped and helpless before his driving hips. It's overwhelming in its filthiness, and she arches off the bed, clinging to his thighs, whether to hold him back or pull him deeper she's not sure. Her lips smack on his muscled shaft, her own wet sounds deafening her _—_ _gluc_ _k, gluck, gluck—_ as she gulps down his pumping cock. In front of her eyes, his cock disappears into her mouth until she's engulfed every inch, and his balls press against her nose, filling her nostrils with the heady musk of him, dizzying and masculine.

"Mmph..." Groaning, he fucks the very back of her throat with short stabs, drawing out only an inch or so each time, barely giving her time to suck in air before her nose is buried in his sack again. Her chest heaves as he roughly teases her nipples, her jaw aching as she almost chokes on his stuffing girth, but Hermione can feel, she can actually _feel_ the bulge in her throat as his cock thrusts, because it's flexing against her choker, making the silver snake bite into her skin as the velvet band is stretched to the limit.

Her pussy is soaked, her panties sticking to her slick folds, her skin tingling at his touch. She can scarcely get enough of him, even with his prick lodged down her throat, so her tongue squeezes out past her lips to bathe his shaft with swirling licks, and she digs in her fingers into his forearms desperately.

Hermione doesn't hear the door creak open. "Going to the loo? Are you fucking joking?" As Pansy's voice fills her ears, Hermione pulls back with a splutter, squirming free of his cock with some difficulty.

"Heard of knocking, Pansy?" Adrian asks, panting, as Hermione sits up, wiping the thick mess of drool and pre-cum from her chin, catching her breath before she can speak.

"I wasn't talking to you, shitstain." Crossing her arms, mouth still open in shock, Pansy's gaze is deadly. "When I said you could have your pick, Hermione, I didn't mean my bloody step-brother."

Still breathless, Hermione swallows, not sure quite what to say. "...Sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you've got to say. You were upside down with your tits out and his dick down your throat, you little cockslut." Pansy chews her lip, dragging her toe on the floor, and Hermione recognizes the flash of intrigue in her green eyes. "Maybe I taught you too well..." Pansy sighs, eyes raking across the two of them, half-naked and breathing hard. Then she runs her tongue across her teeth. "Adrian. Make her apologize for real."

Hermione's breath catches and she locks eyes with Pansy, even as she feels Adrian push her onto all fours on the edge of the bed. Her skirt is flipped up, and at a loud ripping sound, she gasps and looks back to see him tearing her fishnets wide open, exposing the curvy cheeks of her big, round arse to his squeezing fingers. She meets his eye as he plants his feet on the floor, pulling her green thong to the side, gripping his cock, his gaze shifting from her to Pansy and back. "You heard her, Granger."

But Hermione can't say anything, because Pucey's dick is pushing inside her tight, dripping cunt. His intitial thrust, stretching her gripping walls, is soon followed by another,which presses his slim hips flush against her thick rear. The third is a hard shove that smacks into her audibly, sending her full cheeks swaying freely, making her gasp. Then she soon loses count, because each pump comes quicker than the last, and she's moaning, high and rhythmic along with the stinging smack of his pelvis beating against her jiggling arse.

Lip curling, Pansy watches with fixed focus, casually stalking to the end of the bed, running her fingers along the post. "Are you sorry, Hermione?"

" _Anhh—anh—_ mhm— _fuck,_ I'm sorry, I'm sorryyy—" Hermione whines, nodding desperately, breath ripped away every time Adrian drives into her.

"Sorry for what?" Pansy checks her nails.

"Sorry for... sucking your— _hngh—_ step-brother's dick—oh my god, _Adrian,_ yesss—" She practically sobs, looking back over her shoulder at the older boy gripping her hips and pounding his cock into her cunt. She drags her eyes back to meet Pansy's. "Sorry for being... a little whore..."

Pansy bites her lip, face alive with wicked glee. "Now we're getting somewhere. I just can't really hear you..." From the other side of the bed, she leans down towards Hermione, curling a hand behind her ear.

"Sorry for being—a _slutty_ — _little_ — _Muggleborn_ — _whore—_ oh, _FUCK_!" Each word of Hermione's words is puncuated by a rough slam of her aching pussy as Adrian clamps a hand onto her shoulder for leverage, her whimpered apologies clearly pleasing him as much as Pansy. "...But he's so fucking good _,_ _Pansyyy..._ "

Standing over her, Pansy glances appraisingly at her step-brother fucking her best friend from behind. "Come on, big brother." Her tongue toys with the words naughtily. "Show me."

With a shaking, shivering intake of breath, Hermione feels the silver snake pressing into her throat again, and she looks back to see Adrian holding the back of her choker, using it to tug her back onto his thick, skewering cock, pistoning her cunt even harder than before, harder than she's _ever_ been fucked before by a mile. His powerful hips redden her rippling cheeks even before he spanks her— _smack, smack—_ casual blows with his free hand. Her lips part and she cries out with what little breath she has left, filled with the delirious sensation of her choker tight against her throat and the relentless battering of his cockhead against her g-spot.

Pansy drinks in the sight hungrily, stepping to the side so Hermione can see for herself in the mirror. She's on all fours with one hand fisting Adrian's sheets, the other digging into his flexing thigh, her tits bouncing wildly in her open blouse. Her eyes are wide, brows meeting as if in surprise, tongue lolling out as she pants and keens. Her arse and thighs are so full that even from the front, she can see them rocking and swaying as the tall, dark-haired boy, taking the steady, measured breaths of an athlete, uses her choker to fuck her absolutely stupid.

" _UNHH—_ god _—_ _guhh—_ oh, _fuck_ yesss _—"_ Hermione's choked screams bounce around the room as she tosses her head, hair tumbling across her back.

"Is he big, babes?" Pansy bends down to stroke her cheek, whispering like they did before.

" _Mhm_..." Hermione nods, biting her lip, before her cries burst out anyway. "He's so b-big in my _pussy_ — _ungghh—_ he's stretching me, Pansy..."

Pansy meets Adrian's eye over Hermione's shoulder, lowering herself to the bed, and Hermione sags forward into Pansy's waiting arms as Adrian lets go of her choker. Pansy wraps Hermione up in a tight embrace, petting her hair as her step-brother continues to jostle her best friend forward with deep, slightly slower thrusts, now holding Hermione by the high heel of her boot, filling his other hand with the swell of her arse cheeks.

It feels so right to share this with Pansy, the filthy taboo of her and her step-brother participating in this only making Hermione's dizzy, lust-drunk mind enjoy it more. Her lips find Pansy's again in a sloppy, passionate kiss and her hands slide around to fondle Hermione's tits, plucking at her tender nipples, making her shiver. "Are you gonna come soon, slut? Are you gonna come on my big brother's big cock?"

"Yes..." Hermione breathes, looking back at Adrian with hazy, half-lidded pleading.

"Be a good boy and make her come..." Pansy purrs at him. Face strained with exertion, lust, and partial disbelief at what he's seeing, Adrian grunts and rolls Hermione onto her back, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Hermione finds herself looking up at him as he pulls his jumper over his head, finally revealing his lean, sleek chest and stomach, dusted with only a bit of black hair. Taking the chance to catch her breath, she stares, openly adoring, tracing the lines of his abdomen with her fingers. He tugs off her boots and tosses them aside thoughtlessly, before spreading her thighs and sinking his cock into her again, reaching between her legs to rub her clit.

Sitting up on her knees, Pansy rests Hermione's head on her lap and, gripping behind the knees, folds Hermione's fishnet-clad legs back so they're nearly at her ears. The two girls watch with bated breath as Adrian starts to thrust again, his incredible stamina soon carrying him once again to a blistering pace, hunching over the bed to pump balls-deep into her pussy while his fingers circle her clit. "Yes, yes, _yes_... faster, _faster_ _—_ fuck your little whore—fuck your little Muggleborn slut _—_ " She begs shamelessly, voice quickly rising in pitch and volume, thighs already starting to shake.

Adrian grunts, using his free hand to boldly grope her body, giving her tits a rough upward slap that makes her shudder, fingers digging into Pansy's thighs above her. "You like that cock, Granger?"

" _Mhm—mhm—_ you feel so g-good inside me, Adrian _—_ pound my little cunt, _please—_ " She reaches out with both hands to touch him, but Adrian gathers both her wrists together with his long fingers, using them to mandhandle her to meet the quick strokes of his cock. " _Yes—"_ Hermione bites out, dizzily happy to be trapped, pinned, treated like a toy again. Her eyes flick up to Pansy and she murmurs. "Show Pansy what she's missing..."

It doesn't take long after that. Adrian rapidly frigs Hermione's swollen clit and plows into her cunt with an unrestrained frenzy that shakes the bed frame and nearly knocks Pansy off balance as she holds her best friend's legs back so she can take every throbbing inch of her step-brother's dick. As Hermione's back lifts off the sheets, her pussy squelching messily around Adrian's spearing girth, she follows his gaze and sees Pansy's big tits jutting out above her, bouncing steadily in her blouse from the rocking of the mattress beneath them.

Adrian is staring, hungry, almost entranced at his step-sister's button-straining cleavage, and Pansy is looking back, at his bare torso shiny with sweat, at his iron hard cock splitting her delicate folds. The pure naughtiness of being caught between the two of them is what sets Hermione off. "Oh my god— _Adrian—ohmygod,_ I'm gonna come _—anhhh—_ make me come on your b-big fucking cock..."

Hermione's words devolve into a scream, her legs quivering violently in Pansy's grasp, but she holds her firm while Adrian throws himself forward to pound her through her orgasm, roughly clapping his pelvis against her, his face just a few inches from Pansy's chest. "I'm close, gonna fill your fucking pussy, Granger..." Adrian spits, finally showing signs of tiring from the punishing pace he's been keeping up for minutes.

" _Y_ esss... c-come in me, _please_ , fill me up..." Hermione slurs, clutching at his shoulders, writhing her hips against his, the rest of her body starting to go limp as the last shivers roll over her. But as Adrian reaches the apex of his fucking, as Hermione can feel his erection start to twitch inside her, Pansy ducks between them, plants a hand on his stomach and shoves, his cock sliding wetly out of Hermione's pussy as she gives a whine of protest.

As Hermione and Adrian watch in shock, Pansy wraps her pouty lips around his cockhead, dripping with Hermione's cream, and swallows him whole. "What the fuck _, Pansy—_ " He bites out, but he's too close to stop and his hands clamp onto her head, hips bucking, mercilessly fucking Pansy's face like he did Hermione's pussy.

"No... You absolute bitch..." Hermione cries out in anguish, slapping weakly at Pansy's side as her best friend leans over her to steal his cum away. Pansy even gags loudly as her step-brother's dick plunders her throat, and Hermione huffs, knowing she can take Adrian's cock to the root without choking. On shaky arms and legs, she crawls forward, just in time to see Adrian throw his head back, cock visibly throbbing as he grunts and starts to unload in Pansy's mouth. Pansy splutters, thick white cum spilling from her lips, and Hermione leans in hopefully.

She gets her wish. Adrian yanks himself from Pansy's sucking mouth, and Hermione feels a glorious splash against her cheek. With a steadying hand on Hermione's head to keep it pressed against Pansy's, Adrian pumps his cock and showers them both in rope after rope. The Slytherin princesses gasp and shudder, sticking their tongues out excitedly, but most of his load ends up splattered messily across their pretty faces, ruining what remains of their green lipstick and black eyeliner as they crowd in to be covered in Pucey's hot cum.

As he finishes, the older boy's knees seem to give out beneath him and he stumbles onto the other side of the bed, collapsing. Panting, Pansy and Hermione's eyes meet, staring at each other's glazed faces before breaking into giggles. "You look so fucking _hot_ , oh my god," Pansy murmurs, pushing back Hermione's now throughly frizzy hair, reaching around to knead a handful of her arse. Then she leans in and kisses her deeply, and their tongues entwine, tasting musky cum and each other in a wet, sticky kiss.

"Mm... I'm still... mad at you!" Hermione murmurs against her lips, subtly slipping the buttons on Pansy's blouse. "...Want to see your step-sister's tits?"

Glancing down at her exposed bra, Pansy's mouth opens in surprise, but Hermione's hand is already unclipping it, stripping it from her, the large, creamy globes of her perky tits bouncing free. "...This is so fucked up, you know that?" Pansy murmurs, glancing at Adrian, who's staring openly as he lays on his back, catching his breath.

Adrian shrugs. "...Yeah, well. You started it." Then he beckons with two fingers and they both crawl forward towards him until their messy faces meet between his legs. He's soft at first, but with the tender work of their sliding lips and lapping tongues, he's soon hardening again, slowly swelling between their hot mouths. As they kiss, lick, and suck at his shaft, his balls, and each other in equal measure, Hermione and Pansy shed their opened blouses, along with their skirts, panties and Pansy's boots.

By the time they're both naked except for their fishnet tights and velvet chokers, Adrian's cock is sticking up, stiff and engorged. "Told you I had a feeling about tonight..." Pansy breathes softly against Hermione's mouth, entangling with each other as they settle between his thighs. Hermione just smiles and pulls her in for a sloppy kiss around Pucey's fat dickhead.

Then Pansy squeezes Adrian's thick cock between her big tits and guided by his hands on her hips, Hermione sits her round arse back on his face. Feeling his tongue slide between her curvy cheeks, Hermione bends down to taste his cock as it emerges from his step-sister's cleavage, and she's never been happier to be a Slytherin.


End file.
